deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Ganondorf vs Sephiroth
Ganondorf VS Sephiroth is a What-If? Death Battle featuring Ganondorf from the Legend of Zelda series and Sephiroth from the Final Fantasy series. Description Legend of Zelda VS Final Fantasy! Link and Cloud's arch-enemies will fight in this duel of absolute pure evil! Who will win? Interlude Wiz: While every hero usually has a big rogues gallery of foes that they fight on a regular basis, their archenemy often proves to their biggest challenge to contend with, due to them having some sort of personal connection with the hero they fight. Boomstick: Like Ganondorf, the King of Evil. Wiz: And Sephiroth, The soldier born jenova . Boomstick: He’s Wiz and I’m Boomstick! Wiz: And it’s our job to analyse their weapons, armour and skills to find out would win, a Death Battle Ganondorf Wiz: Millennium ago in the land of Hyrule, the three deities known as Nayru, Din, and Farore came together and created the Triforce, a magical item that was split into three parts, one piece for each deity. Boomstick: It was revealed that Ganon had not always been the boar-like demon introduced in The Legend of Zelda. He was revealed to once have been a human by the name of Ganondorf and leader of a group of thieves. With the help of his followers, he became the first to enter the Sacred Realm in ages. He claimed the Triforce, turning the Sacred Realm into the Dark World and himself into a vastly powerful being. However, he was trapped within the Sacred Realm by the combined efforts of the Knights of Hyrule and the Sages. Wiz: In Ocarina of Time, it is explained that Ganondorf was born a Gerudo, one of the human races of the realm of Hyrule. The Gerudo twin witches Koume and Kotake were his surrogate mothers. The Gerudo are a race of mostly female warriors and thieves, to whom only one male is born every century. Because of this, the male is by birthright the King of the Gerudo. Nabooru mentions that she is not following Ganondorf because he stole from women and children and killed people. Boomstick: Ganondorf uses his position, the trust of the King of Hyrule, as well as a great deal of cunning, manipulation and mystical power to gain entrance to the Sacred Realm, the abode of the Triforce. However, he does not obtain the full Triforce; he is left with only the Triforce of Power, which he uses to great effect in his conquest of Hyrule. Wiz: In The Wind Waker, Ganondorf's character is given greater depth and a clearer motive for his villainy. He states that his desire to conquer Hyrule stems from the arduous life he and his people were subjected to living in the harsh Gerudo Desert, a wasteland plagued by sandstorms and an unstable climate, which he compares unfavorably to the verdant landscape of Hyrule Field and the amenable life lived by the Hylians. Boomstick: He is reborn in Four Swords Adventures, where although he is still a Gerudo, he is not the king. He begins his transformation into the King of Darkness by violating the Gerudo taboo on the Pyramid and seeking out the Trident. Wiz: Ganondorf is an extremely powerful Gerudo warlock who opposes Link and Princess Zelda within the series; as such, he is a villain of pure evil and a cruel, ruthless warlord whose goal is to usurp the Kingdom of Hyrule. Ganon's only ambition in life is to obtain the Triforce and dominate the world using the abilities imbued by them. He has many characteristics of a megalomaniac. Despite his undeniable lust for power, Ganon is a mastermind; he is an adept tactician and a master of manipulation and deceit. It is not unusual for Ganon to manipulate the events of a story behind the scenes, only to be revealed as the orchestrator in a plot twist. Ganon usually presents himself with the facade of a cynical yet calm and civil man, although he is known to very quickly become enraged, ensuing in a murderous rampage. Boomstick: Ganon has no sense of morality or honor. In his conquest of the Sacred Realm, once he reached the Temple of Light, he single-handedly killed all of his followers who had aided him in his expedition, so that he could claim the Triforce uncontested. He is also culturally inclined, playing the organ with great skill, as seen in Ocarina of Time where he plays his own theme throughout Link's attack in his Tower. Wiz: Ganon also possesses an arrogant sense of entitlement; he believes himself to be the only one worthy of ruling the kingdom of Hyrule. His pride is also shown when fighting enemies: despite being more than capable of defeating most enemies in combat, Ganon instead relies on his minions to defeat them. Apparently, he chooses to only fight opponents he deems worthy, such as Link. Boomstick: Ganon is also an extremely destructive being. Conquest and destruction seem to be one and the same to him, and examples of his rule have shown him willingly turning his dominion into a wicked place of terror and chaos. Wiz: Ganondorf dislikes the holy light such as the seal from The Wind Waker and the Sword of the Six Sages in Twilight Princess. He is vulnerable to the holy light carried by the Master Sword and Light Arrows. He resents defiance from anybody. Boomstick: Even before gaining the Triforce of Power, Ganondorf was arguably one of the most powerful men in the entire land of Hyrule, largely due to his political position as the King of the Gerudo. Wiz: Ganondorf was also an immensely powerful sorcerer with vast mystical resources. Additionally, Ganondorf has proven himself to be a very talented swordsman, as seen in the final battles between him and Link in The Wind Waker and Twilight Princess. He is also very physically strong, helped further by his extremely impressive height. Boomstick: Once Ganondorf gained the Triforce of Power, both his physical and mystical abilities were augmented by the essence of the Goddess Din to god-like proportions, his power unrivaled by any mortal. Ganondorf became utterly unstoppable, conquering Hyrule with ease. As seen in the events of Twilight Princess, the Triforce of Power also grants Ganondorf invulnerability; using its power, he is capable of enduring mortal wounds (such as having his chest pierced by a sword during his attempted execution), and only the likes of the most powerful sacred weapons (such as the Master Sword) appear to be able to kill him. Wiz: Even without access to his full capabilities in The Wind Waker, Ganondorf was able to cast a curse to keep the Great Sea in an endless stormy night. As seen in Twilight Princess, the Triforce of Power grants Ganondorf many more powers such as size manipulation and terrain alteration: while Ganondorf is not personally shown using many of these powers, he temporarily gifts the Usurper King Zant with some of them. Ganondorf also has an unnaturally long lifespan, having lived through ages of Hyrulean chronology. Boomstick: Ganondorf also possesses dark magic, which he uses to create his armies. Few fictional characters can step up to the powerful tyrant that is Ganondorf. Ganondorf: I'm Ganondorf, the Demon King. Don't take that title lightly. Sephiroth Wiz: Sephiroth is the child of Professor Hojo and Lucrecia Crescent, two Shinra Inc. scientists. While in the womb, his mother named Lucrecia was injected with cells of a powerful alien being known as Jenova, and in his fetal form, he merged with the cells and was taken from Lucretia at birth. He was kept in the dark about his real mother, only told that she was named Jenova, and the terrible experiments that were been performed on him. Later in his life, he became a member of SOLDIER, Shinra Inc.'s super warriors. Boomstick: Sephiroth became the most powerful SOLDIER going beyond 1st class and became known as the SOLDIER Hero. He was particularly renowned for his accomplishments during the war between Shinra and Wutai, where he was first seen easily defeating a powerful Djinn known as Ifrit. Sephiroth was close friends with two other Shinra experiments, Angeal and Genesis, Genesis being considered a failure compared to him, and both were also unaware of what had been done to them. Wiz: Genesis and Angeal would spar with Sephiroth, at which Sephiroth would easily fight them all off, until one day Genesis tried to go all out. Try as Genesis may, Sephiroth overwhelms him but Angeal stops the fight. Genesis would leave Shinra shortly afterwards with Professor Hollander. Sephiroth hoped to bring him back however. Then, Shinra sent him to Nibelhiem to inspect a broken Mako reactor, along with another SOLDIER 1st Class (Zack Fair), and several infantry men, one of which was Cloud Strife. Boomstick: Once in the city, Zack Fair asks Sephiroth about his parents, and he mentions that his mother's name was Jenova, but said nothing about his father. Sephiroth climbs Mt. Nibel with the rest of his men to inspect the reactor, and in it he finds a room labeled Jenova. In the room he sees Jenova- a hideous abomination, in the form of a female. Wiz: Why Jenova is in an armored containment suit when later revealed is unclear, although it is likely a small error by the game creators. This and the witnessing of other mutant creatures ("failed" SOLDIERs injected with Jenova cells) brings about what essentially is a psychotic break, leading to him question who, or what, he is. For six days he locked himself in the basement of Shinra mansion reading books about the experiments Shinra had been doing. Boomstick: This research causes Sephiroth to believe that Jenova was a Cetra and that he himself is the last surviving Cetra, he also comes to think that humanity betrayed the Cetra by leaving them to defend the planet against an evil calamity, the calamity actually being Jenova herself. With this information along with his anger for being used as an experiment for Shinra, Sephiroth slowly slips into insanity. On the seventh day, Sephiroth decided to take revenge on the humans for leaving the Cetra and making him one of Shinra's experiments, but first insanity took him and he burned Nibelheim to the ground (most likely using an extremely powerful Firaga). Zack thus confronts him later on, with Cloud not far behind. Wiz: When they reach the reactor, Zack breaks into the room labeled Jenova, and demands that Sephiroth tell him why he burned the town down. Sephiroth stood in front of a discolored and disfigured woman in a test tube, Jenova, and addresses her as "Mother" believing she is his real mother due to the fact that he was told his mothers name was Jenova. After talking to Jenova about reclaiming the planet Zack attacks him and they fight fiercely. Boomstick: Although Zack is able to stand reasonably evenly with Sephiroth, even having the skills to defeat Genesis proved to be insufficient and Sephiroth eventually overwhelms Zack in swordplay, driving him back before he quickly overpowered Zack in a clash of strength, disarming him and sending him flyinh. Sephiroth turned back to his "Mother" and acts as if nothing as happened. Wiz: Cloud then walks in, and takes Zack's Buster Sword and badly injures Sephiroth but Sephiroth, in his rage, easily stabs Cloud through the stomach, though with all his will, Cloud manages to pull the sword up and throw Sephiroth off the edge of the reactor core, although, as an alternate ending in the anime Last Order Final Fantasy VII, Sephiroth intentionally jumps into the reactor asking Jenova to go with him to the "Promised Land". Boomstick: At first, Sephiroth is a brave and noble man and fully loyal to Shinra, famous and well-respected by all for his confidence and loyalty as Shinra's greatest war hero. While he has a cold exterior and treats others professionally, he can still form genuine bonds with others even if due to his beliefs that the other Shinra warriors are expendable and unreliable, it is an initial attraction due to the skill level of others, as he values his bond with Genesis and Angeal, both of whom were the only ones closest to him in prowess even if they are ultimately not a match for him, refusing to do missions regarding them and allowing Genesis to escape when he confronted him even though he knew he is more than a match for Genesis from their last one-on-one duel. Boomstick: Sephiroth also quickly bonds over Zack Fair, due to their shared bond with Angeal and also due to Zack's skills (although Zack in the end never managed to reach Sephiroth's level, but did shorten the gap between their skills fairly close and he had managed to surpass Angeal and Genesis). Wiz: While he considers the other warriors of Shinra to be inferiors, he never treats them with actual distaste and treats them rather cordially and can even be kind to them. While well-spoken, socially graceful, calm and composed, Sephiroth is not without a dry sense of humor and at times he can show frustration. While confident and considering many others to be inferior to him, Sephiroth never treats others arrogantly and he has no intrest in self-glory. Boomstick: However, that all changed after his fall into insanity. With the knowledge of his status as the greatest monster ever produced by Shinra and the knowledge of how his seeming race was betrayed, Sephiroth steadily becomes much darker and colder to the point that even in it's initial stages, he coldly told Genesis to rot whereas previously he would have helped his friend. Wiz: While still calm, inside he has great anger and hatred for Shinra Inc. and humanity in general and has shown sadistic tendencies. He has a messiah complex, believing he is the chosen one destined to lead the planet and also is utterly devoted to Jenova and it's cause, esentially being the agent of it's will. Boomstick: Despite his destructive and inimical nature, it is hinted, or "implied" by Cecil Harvey's quote against Sephiroth in Dissidia, "There is sorrow in those wintery eyes", that Sephiroth's darkness is due to how he was unable to cope with the knowledge he obtained on his origins and thus this makes him somewhat tragical even if he is unredeemable. He has been shown to enjoy fighting, even asking the Warrior if he also has the same sense and Kefla went as far as to say Sephiroth is born for combat. Sephiroth also always calmly accepts his defeat. Wiz: The full extent of Sephiroth's abilities is unknown. The official book Reunion Files''states that the Sephiroth seen in ''Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children has "ascended to a new level of existence" and is stronger than before. Though Cloud and others have battled him competently, it is implied that in most of these fights Sephiroth was not fighting at his full potential, his power being somehow limited or he was holding back. Boomstick: Even prior to the Nibelheim Incident, Sephiroth already had superhuman physical abilities and his might in battle marked him the greatest fighter produced by Shinra. An immensely skilled swordsman, Sephiroth is the only one deemed capable of using the Masamune proficiently. He can swing faster than the human eye can see, and effortlessly cut through solid metal and concrete. He could easily rip off the metallic effigy of Jenova with his bare hands. Wiz: In his boss battle in Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII-'' he can teleport. One of his trademark abilities is to summon angels to drain his opponent's health. Sephiroth can also cast powerful blades of energy by swinging the Masamune. In ''Dissidia Sephiroth has more energy-oriented powers: he can empower his blade, generate shields and bursts of energy, and even slow down time for his opponents. He can channel the energy into the ground to unleash a shockwave. Boomstick: Though preferring swordsmanship, Sephiroth was proficient magic even before his immersion in the Lifestream. He used the elemental Materia of Fire, Ice, and Lightning to cast spells and project them as separate from himself to shield himself. He also has mastered the use of Materia that project shields, heal and revive. He has absorbed so much of the knowledge of the Ancients from the Lifestream he no longer needs Materia to use magic. Wiz: After gaining the Black Materia, he can use the most devastating destructive magic of all: Meteor. While he can use it to destroy the planet, he can also perform it at a smaller scale to only damage his opponents. His special attack is Supernova, which has been described as his Limit Break. Boomstick: Sephiroth is extremely arrogant and became somewhat insane after realizing the origins of his existence and misinterpreting his purpose in the world Wiz: he is Definitely one of the strongest characters in Final Fantasy! Sephiroth: I will...never be a memory.. Pre-Death Battle Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all! Boomstick: IT'S A TIME FOR A DEATH BATTTLEEE! Death Battle Out in an unpleasant valley at night during a Blood Moon, Sephiroth was spotted walking through the field when he came to what appears to be a prison shrine grave with over the edge secure lock sealing with a sign that says, " Warning: Evil spirit with a dangerous energy inside. Do not interact and leave it as is for your very sake!" Sephiroth: *Piff* As if I'm suppose to be intimidated. Sephiroth then prepares to use his Arise spell. Meanwhile, at a mountain cabin, Hoot Freeman was having down time, when he felt the earth shake from a sudden dark blast erupts viewed through the window as he had a good feeling on what had happened. Hoot: I make sure it get strictly said to people who wander by and do they still listen? No. Back at where Sephiroth is, he was coughing for oxygen as smoke filled the area around him. Soon the smoke was cleared away by a force that revealed itself to be none other than Ganondorf. Ganondorf: *Breaths in* Ah, the sweet smell of freedom from that cramped prison. Sephiroth: Fantastic, I just wasted a good revival spell on an old geyser. Then both fighters got in fighting stance ready for battle. FIGHT! Sephiroth leaps into the air and dives towards Ganondorf with his Masamune, but Ganon blocks it with two summoned single edge despair swords. They started sword clash rapidly, till Sephiroth does his Octaslash and Transience moves which knocks the Demon King backwards. Ganondorf jumps up high into the air and then throws numerous single edged despair swords at the One Wing Angel. Sephiroth managed to block them the Barrier spell, but the warlock teleports up to him and assaults him with Wizard Foot and then combos the SOLDIER, finishing with a Dark dive to blast Sephiroth back towards a bank of earth. Staring down at Sephiroth for a few moments more Ganondorf then threw his head back with thunderous laughter, his mirth echoing throughout the throne room even making the huge windows rattle in their frames. “You are a bold one, I like that” Ganondorf complimented when his laughter stopped “but even if I were able to part with the Triforce of Power I would not relinquish it willingly, why should I end my conquest to Godhood to simply aid yours?” he asked as his piece of the Triforce glowed upon his hand, lighting up as if on command upon mention of its existence. Ganondorf then teleports behind Sephiroth and sucker punches him hard. Sephiroth maintains flight and casts his illusion clones of himself. The Sephiroth illusions then swarmed in on Ganondorf, keeping him occupied for the real Sephiroth to use the Black Materia. When Ganondorf got rid of the last illusion clone, he was then caught in Sephiroth’s illusion. Ganondorf: What is the meaning of this pathetic display? Sephiroth: The power of The Chosen One. And then the “Supernova” attack begins as Ganondorf saw the star exploded and becomes a massive growing fireball that starts hitting the Demon King with its blazing inferno. He then gets interrupted as a huge meteor that the One Winded Angel summoned come through the fireball, hitting Ganondorf and heads down to ground level which had an impact to make an enormous earthquake on the far open valley, which made cracks to expose mako energy of the Livestream. Sephiroth then land onto the wrecked grounds of damaged earth as he views the meteor and the flaming and disaster mesh made by it. Staring down at Sephiroth for a few moments more Ganondorf then threw his head back with thunderous laughter, his mirth echoing throughout the throne room even making the huge windows rattle in their frames. “You are a bold one, I like that” Ganondorf complimented when his laughter stopped “but even if I were able to part with the Triforce of Power I would not relinquish it willingly, why should I end my conquest to Godhood to simply aid yours?” he asked as his piece of the Triforce glowed upon his hand, lighting up as if on command upon mention of its existence. Ganondorf grunted in surprise as he fell to his knees, excruciating pain rushing through his body. Focusing on fighting through the pain, he called on the Triforce of Power and he found himself able to tolerate the agony. He slowly stood and chuckled. Sephiroth looked shocked. Sephiroth swings Masamune at the King of Evil who despite having slashed first, didn’t noticed Sephiroth moving. Masamune moves towards Ganon's body at an incredible speed, Punching and knocking Ganon with his Sword. The swing slices through Ganon's body and leaves a great wound from his left shoulder to his stomach. Ganondorf coughs a lot of blood after that, but Sephiroth’s doesn’t stops and he swings Masamune again. The move of Masamune rips part of Ganon's Heart, and continuously, Sephiroth throws six more slashes, driving them to every part of the The King of Evil's body. The first sliced his left leg, the second his right hand, the third opens a deep hole in his chest, the fourth takes away the other leg and the fifth slices his Body in half. The One Winged Angel finishes by impaling Ganondorf's through his throat with Masamune, and then moving the sword aside, slicing The King of Evil's throat completely, filling the edge of his sword with Ganondorf's blood. Sephiroth used Masamune again, With that move, Ganondorf's corpse falls, Sephiroth stole the Tri-Force, and walked away, with the victory on his hands KO! Results Boomstick: YEA! GO SEPHI!!!! Wiz: Hold on, while both Ganondorf and Sephiroth did a good job keeping each other at a distance, Sephiroth won because he was better then Ganon in almost any way. Boomstick: Ganondorf at full Possesses the complete Triforce, warped all the planet as he wanted it to be, it would make him as a ''Multi-Solar System ''level, However, Sephiroth..was just beyond that. Wiz: Sephiroth should be superior to Cloud Strife, both Sephi and Cloud were able to match the power of Squall Leonhart, who slew Ultimecia's most powerful Guardians, who are able to seal away and junction themselves to the most powerful Guardian Forces and are comparable to Seifer in her Castle while all but his normal Junction-empowered physical attacks are sealed by their powers, which make Cloud and Sephiroth a Galaxy ''Busters '''Boomstick: Next is Speed, Sephiroth is Faster then Zack Fair, who could fight Bahamut Fury, in all incarnations, and his Supernova is Massively Faster then Light+, making Sephiroth's speed as ''Massively Faster then Light+ ''via scalling to Zack.' Wiz: On the other Hand, Ganon is fast was Cia, who Should be be among the fastest entities in the series, due to possessing the full Triforce, it would make Ganon as Faster then Light. Boomstick: in terms of durability, Sephi Traded blows with Cloud and blocked blows from his Omnislash, Cloud Tanked the awakening of the five remaining Weapons in the Northern Crater, it would place Sephi's durability as'' Multi-Solar System'' Level Wiz: Ganon, on the other hand, Ganon could tank slashes from the MASTER SWORD and Light arrows, and only Holy Weapons/Triforce could kill him, Since the triforce could warp multiple Planets, it would make Ganondorf's durability as a Solar System Level. Boomstick: in the end, Sephiroth's biggest advantage was that Ganondorf can't counter Sephiroth's Hax, Ganon has never showed resistance to Soul Attacks', as the triforce is a Completly different thing, Ganon fell over shadows. Wiz: The Winner is Sephiroth. Next Time.. Boomstick: Next Time on Death Battle! Beerus vs Darkseid Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Nintendo vs Square Enix' themed Death Battle Category:'Rivalry' themed Death Battles Category:Follow up Death Battles Category:'Final Fantasy vs Legend of Zelda' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:Home Console themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Death Battles under construction for 2 years Category:Death Battles under construction for 3 years Category:Pistashio's Death Battles Category:'Angels vs Demons' themed Death Battles Category:Pistashio TV Category:'Returning Character' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:Sword Duel Category:Magic Duel